Excitement
by Mihashi-Harumi-chan
Summary: Damon Salvatore x OC oneshot. He used her, then threw heraway like trash. One day, she returns to the place it all happened, just to get her revenge. But what happens when she finds out she's still in love with him?


Name: Amelia Ashthorn

Her footsteps slowed down as she reached place she had been hoping to go back to for the past couple of years. She had been here once, Mystic Falls, and those few years had been interesting in fun. But, being what she was, she couldn't stay in one place for too long. People would notice the fact she doesn't change like humans do, and that would cause trouble.

The pain in her feet from all the walking she had done became worse with each step. It was like she was walking on burning coal with bare feet. The dirty ground made quiet splashing noises as she walked further into the town. It had rained a lot in the past few days, and the ground was still wet and muddy. Her shoes were probably really gross now.

She looked up at the sky. It was late and so it was dark, but the moon could not be seen due to clouds covering the sky. It would probably rain again soon.

She looked back at the ground and continued her way, slowly getting further into the town, her feet still burning as if she was walking on fire. Then, she heard a voice. It was sweet but low and very familiar. Immediately, she averted her gaze to the right, seeing two people stand in front of a house. There was only one light burning outside, but it gave her enough light to see who those people were.

A tall, blonde guy was smiling at a girl with dark brown hair, most likely his girlfriend. But she knew this guy. She knew his name, she knew where he came from, and most importantly, she knew **what** he was.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had noticed a presence, because the tall blonde guy turned his head and looked in her direction. If he hadn't been so far away from her, she'd think he was looking her straight in the eyes. A smirk appeared on her face. He had recognized her too. That was good.

Ignoring the screams of pain coming from her still burning feet, she began walking again, slightly towards the blonde and the brunette, but still in the direction of where she thought she would reach her destination; her new house.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see the guy say something to his girlfriend and walk her way. It didn't take long before he reached her, seeing as he, too, was no human. He was, like her, a vampire.

"Stefan Salvatore…" she said, not bothering to stop walking yet.

"Amelia Ashthorn." The male said.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" The guy nodded. "How is your brother doing?" she asked, the smirk not fading from her face. His brother was one of the reasons Amelia had come back here. She wanted to get back at him for ruining her. And he ruined her bad.

Amelia remembered vaguely how naïve she had been when she was younger, how easily she believed people and how she loved being around other; human or not human. But then Damon Salvatore came along, changing her life completely. He had used her and then thrown her away as if she was trash. That's who he was, that's how she changed.

How she ever survived being naïve and all for such a long time, Amelia would never know. But she did know she would get back at him for ruining her, for making her feel terrible about herself.

"He hasn't changed, I guess." Stefan said, looking away from Amelia, back at the girl he had been with and then back at Amelia, who now stopped walking.

"Interesting…not surprising, but interesting. If you see him, do say 'hi' from me." The black haired girl finally turned her head and looked up at Stefan. The girl that he had been talking to was now walking up to them, probably curious about who Amelia was and why she was talking to Stefan.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, now standing next to Stefan and holding his arm. It was like she wasn't sure why Stefan trusted Amelia, and it made the female vampire chuckle. From one look at this girl, she could tell a lot about her. She was a kind person, but jealous – even though she will try to hide it. She doesn't like trouble, but tends to get herself sucked in trouble all the time, and she seems to be understanding. Sort of. But, she also had a side Amelia didn't like, even though she didn't know this person, the way she looked and her curiousness annoyed her already.

"Elena…" The male said, trying to soothe the girl as if to say it was all right.

"Not someone you want to mess with." Amelia said, not interested in the girl anymore. Besides, she wasn't in the mood talking to humans right now. Or ever. Amelia hated humans, even though she had been human herself, she couldn't stand them. Luckily for her, Amelia had no idea how old she truly was, where she came from and what her life was when she was human – aside from being naïve. She had lived too long to remember; too long to actually care anymore. "Stefan, it was nice to meet you again. I am sure we shall meet again. Oh, but first…" she took out a small piece of paper and read the address. "Do you know where that is?" Stefan looked at the girl, Elena, and back at Amelia.

"You bought that place?" Amelia chuckled and nodded. "It's a five minute walk from here. Just head in that direction and you'll get there."

Turning her back towards both of them, Amelia began walking. She raised her hand, said a quick thank you, and then turned her head to face them again. She winked once.

"Such a decent boy you are." She said, seductively. "I am quite sure you and I will meet again, Stefan Salvatore."

As she reached the house, Amelia put the key in the door when she felt yet another familiar presence behind her. She smirked, knowing exactly who it was that was standing behind her. There was a cold breeze and shivers ran down her spine, though she wasn't sure it was his presence or the breeze that made her shiver like this.

"Amelia…"

"Damon." The dark haired female let go of the key, not yet unlocking the door. She had expected him to show up; Stefan would tell him, eventually and he'd most likely look for her for his own little fun adventure, but it surprised her it was this soon. How did she know she was here? Had he seen her talking to his brother?

"What an interesting surprise." The male vampire said. "It's so rude of you to be all kind to Stefan and have a nice chat with him, but not come to me." He had seen her talk to Stefan for sure. "Don't tell me you have forgotten me." There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he tried to sound a little sad. Such an ass he was, and an ass he would always remain. "After all the fun we had."

Her eye twitched once as she listened to the mocking words about the 'fun' they had together. She didn't think it was fun. She thought of it as humiliating. Too bad she was already dead – a vampire – when they met. If she hadn't been, she would've died from humiliation and a broken heart for sure.

The female turned around and looked up at the man in front of her, but avoided his eyes. She wasn't going to let him get to her now. Not this time.

"It's difficult to forget an ass like yourself, Damon, so yes, I remember you." Maybe those words hadn't been the best for her to say, but nothing happened. The only thing that changed was the smirk on his face; it grew wider with amusement. If only he had been human, she'd kill him, no questions asked. But killing him as a vampire would be trouble, so she decided not to do it. Besides, her feet still hurt.

Ignoring the man any further, Amelia went back to concentrating on the lock of her new house. She turned the key and unlocked the door, taking the key out and put it back in her pocket. She then walked into her house.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Damon asked, leaning against the wall as he looked at her, the smirk still on his face.

"No." the female said and shut the door in his face.

After a couple of months, the female vampire had gotten more used to her new life in Mystic Falls. It had been a little weird at first, and she sure as hell got annoyed by almost all the humans that lived here, but she managed to not get herself in trouble. She even managed to restrain herself from killing humans.

Amelia had never been one to drink animal blood. She really wanted human blood; it tasted better and made her life more real. It was a lot more satisfying than rotten animal blood from the forest. And from day one, she has had trouble controlling her bloodlust. Throughout the years, she managed to keep herself from killing too many humans, but every once in a while, she would lose control and go on a killing spree; another reason why she traveled so much. In order not to get caught, she had to flee.

But killing humans could get her in trouble, so instead of slaughtering off the people she shared this town with, the vampire controlled the mind of someone in the morgue. He gave her human blood when she asked for it, but a couple of days ago he died.

Aside from herself, there was only one other person who knew of her blood trouble. Damon Salvatore. He had used this against her once, but he had also saved her ass once. He was such a confusing person. One of the reasons she hated this man was simply because he had used her and framed her for what he had done. She almost died that day, but she escaped. But the main reason she hated this guy was that he had been the only one she had ever fallen in love with. And instead of it being a good experience, he had simply used this to his advantage and then thrown her away as if she was trash.

Thinking back of it, and mentally hitting herself for pitying her own stupid mistakes, Amelia got out of her bed and took a long shower. She dried herself off, dried her hair too and then got dressed, hereafter she brushed her hair and went outside. A lot of people still hadn't really gotten used to her living in their town, but she didn't care. The only reason she was here was revenge.

For the past couple of months, she had been spending a little time with Stefan Salvatore and his girlfriend Elena. She still didn't like Elena and every time she was around when Amelia was talking to Stefan – or even Damon for that matter, who thought it was funny to show his face every time she was around – it was awkward.

"Hello, Princess." A voice from behind called. It was Damon.

"Shut up." The female vampire spat. She was not happy he was here this early in the morning. She wasn't happy he was here at all. He could be such a stalker. "Stop calling me that."

"Well, I could call you midget, shortlegs or such to annoy you about your height," He smirked as she turned around and glared at him. "but you would get mad at me."

Amelia rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him. Who did he think he was anyways? He was a jerk when they met, and he would always be a jerk. "Where are you going, shortstuff?" She stopped walking, turned around and raised her hand in order to slap him in the face, when he grabbed her wrist. "Now, now, that's not nice." He smirked at her, while she glared at him. Such love in the air.

Amelia mentally sighed. Even though she had come here and plotted her revenge on this guy for breaking her heart all those years ago, she hadn't used any of the chances she had to actually get her revenge on him. She hated to admit it but she began to like the attention he gave her, just as she had loved it back when they first met. All the other girls that knew him and wanted him were jealous of her, and she loved it.

But this was against her priorities, against everything she had wanted since the day he had broken her. She was such a fool. How could she possibly fall back into the same tricks and games he had been playing on her back then. She knew what he would do, and yet, she allowed him to do it again.

Looking up at the vampire, Amelia's glare disappeared. "Let go." She demanded, but her voice also held a hint of softness. Damon chuckled and pushed her against her front door.

"Will you let me in?"

"No." she said, giving it a try to push him off, in which she succeeded. She then quickly walked away.

After a nice walk, the female vampire went back home and took a nap.

Opening the door and walking outside, Amelia looked up at the already dark sky. She had forgotten the time and now it was completely dark, but the worst part was that she hadn't had blood for a few whole days now. She was getting hungry, and she knew very well that her hunger and lust for blood Would soon take over.

The dizziness she felt right now fit her fear; soon she would go on a hunt for human blood, fresh blood. Even though she had promised herself it would never happen again, it couldn't be stopped. It was already happening now.

As the vampire continued her way, searching for something she was not supposed to find, Amelia spotted a young human boy from the corner of her eye. She could see he was all alone and if she would hurry, no one had to know.

Shaking her head, Amelia walked away from the boy. She couldn't let her lust for blood win from her; not again. It had won too many times in the past, and she couldn't let it happen again.

"Miss, can I ask you something?" Amelia turned around and saw the kid she had been trying to avoid in order not to suck his blood stand right in front of her. She didn't answer him, nor walked away. Instead, Amelia just stared at him.

She could hear his heart beating.; The sound was loud and clear. As she took a closer look, the vampire could just imagine the places where the boy's veins were. This boy was like a gift from God, and he had been sent just in time before she would starve or do something really stupid. It was so tempting that she started sweating a little. It was calling for her, she had to do it.

Not having heard a word of the question the boy had asked, Amelia licked her dry lips. "Dear boy, you have come just in time!" She said and showed him her vampire fangs before jumping on him and biting down his neck, sucking every last drop of blood out of him. The temptation and satisfying feeling she got by drinking the boy's blood, caused her to block out every other sound around her. She could not hear the screams of pain and fear the boy yelled out, and even didn't notice him breathing out his last breathe in her arms. But even if she had heard or felt him stop squirming, she would not have cared enough to stop.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arms and pulled her off the boy with great, inhuman, strength. As she was lifted up from the boy and thrown away against a tree that stood nearby, her anger towards whoever had done it, grew just as big as the lust for blood she still hadn't been able to soothe; The boy's blood wasn't enough, she needed more.

As she looked up at the person that had pulled her off her evening snack, Amelia noticed it was someone with dark hair.

The guy got up after checking if the boy Amelia had attacked was still alive; by the look on his face, he wasn't. "You look terrible, blood doesn't suit your face." Her face was cover in the boy's blood but she could care less. She had to have more blood, or else she would go crazy.

Damon smirked a little but Amelia wasn't stupid. She knew he was pretty mad at her, even though he had killed lots of humans for their blood as well.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled and jumped up, showing her fangs at him as well before running towards him and made an attempt to bite him. Damon was a little faster than her though, and prevented her from biting him by grabbing her arm and twisting it, and then pushing her away from him. Amelia glared and knew it was time for her to run away while she still could.

Damon wasn't planning to let this end that easily though and quickly ran after her at his full speed. By the time he caught up with her, Amelia had already found another victim she wanted to prey on. But the vampire wasn't going to let this happen. Quickly as he could, Damon jumped on Amelia and lifted her up. He then threw her into a large bush. He jumped behind the bush and blocked a punch. Right as he was about to kick her, he got scratched by her sharp nails.

Pissed off, Damon grabbed Amelia's arm, twisted it and tripped her. He then sat down on top of her, preventing her from escaping.

"I thought you had everything under control!" he said, glaring at her.

"Humans are worthless," Amelia replied. "and I need their blood in order to stay alive!"

"Get your blood elsewhere. The blood bank-"

"They caught him and killed him," Amelia cut him off. "now I have to hunt. So, GET OFF!"

Suddenly, a man coughed. Damon looked up and turned Amelia's still bloody face away so the man could not see it. The guy looked confused but interested. Damon raised an eyebrow at the man that demanded an answer with his eyes, even though he had not yet asked the question.

"What? Can't a man have sex with his girlfriend?" he asked. "Go away, unless you're into watching, of course." The guy shook his head and quickly walked away, causing Damon to chuckle before he turned his full attention back to Amelia. "Get yourself together, you can't just attack innocent humans, you'll get caught, just like your friend at the blood bank." These words seemed to piss Amelia off even more and with all the strength she had gotten from the boy's blood, she kicked Damon off her, causing him to be sent flying into a tree. She then got up again and started running away from him again.

Who the hell did that guy think he is? He had no right to point out that what she was doing is bad, she knew that. But she hadn't been able to control her lust for blood ever since the day she had been turned into a vampire. And she had no idea how to control it. She had given up because there was no cure for her bloodlust. Besides, giving in was quite satisfying sometimes too.

By the time the female vampire had almost reached her house, she felt something hit her. Not being able to walk anymore – let alone run –, she let herself fall to the ground and closed her eyes.

Amelia opened her eyes and sat op straight, rubbing her forehead while she groaned in pain. The place where she had been hit still hurt, but she also had a huge headache. Luckily for her though – and every human that walked this earth – her bloodlust had faded. Whoever it was that did this to her was going to pay for it big time, even if they helped fade the lust for human blood.

She looked around the room she was in and figured it was a bedroom. She had no idea who's though, but whoever was stupid enough to keep her locked up here, was probably prepared to die too. And they would die by her bare hands.

She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Maybe this was her lucky day; she would get another free snack. No one would miss a kidnapper now would they?

Quickly, the female vampire got out of bed and grabbed the medium sized lamp from the nightstand next to the bed she had been sleeping in and hid behind the door. As soon as the door opened, and the person did a step inside the room, Amelia smacked the person with the lamp. A loud groan of pain made her come to the conclusion that she had just hit no other than Damon Salvatore.

And she had broken his lamp.

Before she could say anything, the male vampire took the already broken lamp and threw it somewhere in the corner of the room. "Do you have any idea how old that lamp was?" he asked, referring to how much money he could get for it if he would've sold it. Amelia simply scoffed. Lesson of today: next time you're in trouble, hit harder.

"Do you have any idea how old you are?" she snapped, causing Damon to chuckle.

"Not as old as you," he simply replied, shrugging.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and pushed him out of her way, ready to walk out of the room and down stairs so she could be outside soon. But instead of making it much further than outside the room, Amelia got pulled back into the room. Damon slammed the door shut and pushed her against the wall. He seemed pretty angry.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here!" she said, getting angry as well. She felt trapped and somehow also betrayed, just like she did back when he had used her feelings and innocence against her and threw her away as if she was trash when he was done. She wasn't going to let that happen to her again, not ever.

"No, you won't. You will not leave until we're sure you won't hunt down humans again."

"Screw you…" The female vampire gave it a try to escape from his grip but failed.

"Did that once," he said, making Amelia's eye twitch in anger as she thought back of that. She could see the smirk on his face, apparently he was thinking back too. "but that's not why I'm here. You lost complete control, and if this happens again, every vampire that lives here – or anywhere for that matter – will get hunted and killed. Do you want that to happen?" No answer came from the female vampire and Damon sighed. "And here I hoped you still had some of your cautiousness and innocence."

"Well, you're the one that ruined me!" Amelia snapped, giving it another try to break free.

"Yeah, I did that well." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before leaning in to her ear and whispered: "How about we forget that ever happened and we start over again, hm?"

Glaring at Damon, Amelia shook her head. What had that guy been smoking for him to believe that she would just forgive him and start over again? Besides, even though she secretly did still feel something for this guy – and hated herself for it – she knew him. He would just use her again and then hump the next. He was like a desperate bunny that needed to be castrated in order to safe humanity.

"You can't be trusted…" She could hear him chuckle and his breath tickled her ear, making her shiver a little. He then cupped her face, forcing her to look up at him. Screw him for having such pretty eyes and a handsome face.

"But… doesn't that make things exciting?"

Gulping, Amelia felt her cheeks heat up. Ever since he had left her, she had looked at life differently; she wanted to make things more exciting and fun because that's what her time spend with him was. It was fun. She also knew that, if he was around, she would never be bored again.

Slowly, she nodded her head. "Good." He finally let go of her and opened the door to leave. "By the way, dinner is almost ready. I can't believe you honestly slept for so long." He was about to close the door behind him, when Amelia grabbed his arm.

"hold it…" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it, you're not that old." He said, shrugging and turned to leave again.

"Thanks for reminding me. But that was not what I stopped you for." There was a silence. "Do you… do you want to… make things exciting?" she asked.

The male vampire pulled his arm back and looked at her with an amused expression. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Do tell me if I'm wrong but… I get the feeling that you're asking me to do something 'fun'. Is that right?" Half glaring, Amelia turned her head away from him. "Because if that's true, that can be arranged." After he had said those words, Damon didn't give Amelia any time to tell him he was wrong or do anything to prevent him from kissing her. As soon as he felt het kiss back, he smirked and walked back to the door. "Hey, Stefan! Be so kind to finish dinner, I'm busy now."

He quickly shut the door and looked at the young woman in front of him. "C'mere, shortstuff."

"fuck you." She said.

"Only if you're nice."


End file.
